The Truth Within
by Rainbow lover 15
Summary: Not too many words could describe her. Only one to be exact, and that was strength. She had alot of it. All of her life, she's lived under the governments rule until that one day that they went too far. They took everything from her. But she swore vengance. She will find the person who ruined her life, she will take the whole government down, and she will earn back her dignity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Tiaara! Welcome to my 6th story! I like this one personally. It'll be good. Shadamy! And i need just a few OC's. Not too many. If you're a new reader, plz read and review my others stories (they're all still in progress except 1 of them.) Anyway my first chappies ti new stories are akways short so don't sweat it**

**The Truth Within chapter 1**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I'm gonna sit here. And i'm going to wait. You may think sitting ontop of a snowy hill with no warm attire is out right crazy, but when you've been through the things i've been through, things like this are smaller than a single ant in a big city. I closed my eyes; previous warm tears freezing on my cheeks, thinking about all that's happened. The deaths, the love, the new found friendships. All of that was being taken from me. My only source of true happiness after long, long years. With snow swirling in my face, I lowered my head down into the palm of my hands. What am I going to do...

_Come on Amy, you've came this far, you can't possibly stop now_

I shook my head at the words my concience was saying. That was just it. I didn't know what I was going to do. Or what I possibly could do. _he killed _my family. _He took _my dignity, my pride, my will to be stronger. My treasure...my happiness. _He knocked and held _me down. To be honest I still didn't know who the heck he was. But i'm here. And i'm waiting. I've been waiting for a very long time. Years to be exact. However, today...today was the day I would finally face him. Today was the day I would get my vengance. I didn't come this far for nothing. Hm. Well I guess I do know what i'm going to do then. 'Bout time I put a little confidence and trust in myself.

I sighed as I recapped all that has happened that resulted in me being in the position I am now. Forming a team that I eventually came to love. Finding that hedgehog I seem to be falling for. Going thrrough firey hell just to get this far. And you know what. I'm now starting to realise how good I have it in my life. I have true friends now, friends that I consider family. I remember when I absolutely refused to let anyone get close to me. Maybe I am what others call 'soft' now, but am I honestly supposed to care? Ever since daddy died, I guess I kinda went "heartless."

Shaking these thoughts out of my head, I peered ahead into the swirling blizzard. "He's here...I just know he is." I stood up and clenched my fist. "I'm going to find you. I know I don't have a strong mindset at the moment. I know that all you have to do is say a few words that can throw me entirely off course. I know these things. But i'll tell you what else I know. I know that i'm strong. At heart, in my mind, mentally...and I'm getting stronger. Each and every day that I breathe in the toxicated oxygen of this sickly earth. But most of all...

"I know I will not be defeated. I wasn't made for it."

I looked around once again. I could hear the steady, slowly increasing pounding of my heart over the roaring wind. Sweat beaded up on my forhead. He's here...I know he is. I began to get frustrated as more and more time passed. I took my staff ribbon and began banging it around me. "Where...are...you?! I know you're here! I know it!" I fell down to my knees and clutched my head with my hands. "AHHHHH!" He was...invading my mind and he wasn't even here! How is this possible...this isn't happening. I slowly looked up infront of me, ignoring the sting of my hair whipping against my face. All my memories...were seemingly flashing infront of me. I payed attention to one in particular.

Crawling foward I got a closer look. It was the memory of how all of this started. I rubbed my eyes and opened them again. This...has to be an allusion. I reached out, but as soon as I did it all began to dissapear one by one. I sat back in slight anxiety. What..what was that? The tears stopped flowing as I began to wipe them off of my moist cheeks. I do remember how all of this started, but why would it appear all of a sudden infront of me. Could be a message? A sign?

I sat back and relaxed myself. Nothing else around me mattered at this point. Sitting criss cross, I tried my best to focus my mind on the past. "How this all started...I can remember it...I see it..."

**I liked it! Did you? Hope so! See ya soon! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um...Hi XD**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I sat in my same spot. Thinking. Thinking hard. Harder than I've ever thought before. Back...back when this all started. Back when I had nothing...back in the past...I could see it. It was crystal clear now. My story...my new story. A new born legacy. I see it, and I remember it...

**3 Months earlier**

**Amy's p.o.v**

"Amy...you have good potential sweetheart, but, unfortunately, i'm not really feeling it. The plot is a bit twisted and-"

"I'm not here to listen to you critcise how I write. Just give it to me straight foward. It's either going to make it, or it's not."

"I'm sorry, but it won't."

"I don't understand! I put my long hours and hardwork into this!"

"Okay okay. Ler's say you did get it published. You must think about the expenses Ms. Rose. After all...you are kinda homeless."

"And? I can get payed for this to get published! Then i'll buy a place and-"

"Just face it Amy. It's not going to happen. Now why don't you go out? Try to get a job? A fresh start."

"Who can get a fresh start these days?!"

"Ms. Rose-"

"Just forget it! I'll try again next time." I gathered my coat ,scarf, and gloves and made my way to the door. "Stupid...company" Slamming the door behind me, I slid down to the floor; face buried in my hands. "What am I gonna do..."

"Excuse me ma'am"

I looked up with a bit of frustration at a tall, female rabbit.

"Yes?"

Leaning down, the lady got down to my level. "Sometimes a miracle can happen if you force it." The lady winked and walked off. I continued to stare at her as she walked down the long hallway. And just what was that all about? I decided to shake it off as I stood to leave. Taking the elevator down, I stared up at the five cameras on the ceiling. Stupid government...getting worser every day. I broke contact with the cameras as I came to the first floor.

I sighed as I walked out into the lobby. "Another story not published. What is it...book numberrrrrr thirteen I believe. Oh well." Two huge guards eyed me down as I left the lobby. I stared back at one with a hint of attitude. "Well? Don't you think that if I had stole something I would have been arrested by now? I'm not pray, you aren't a hawk, stop..no quit eyeing me down!" I shouldered my way between the guards with a scowl on my face. Out of no where, one p of the guards flipped me on my back and held me down.

"Little girls like you should stay at home with their mommies and barbie dolls."

Annoyed already, I spit in the guards face and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. I must admit I put up a good fight as they began pinning me to the ground. I felt a pair of handcuffs get slapped on my wrists. Great. Another arrest. I was toated out to a black van to be transported to a jail. I rolled my eyes. I've been through this already. If i'm lucky, Cream will get me out like she always does. I mean seriously, she folds her ears back and they all fall for her cuteness. I smirked as I thought of her as my secret weapon. But this could take up to four days. Hm...time to use some tactics dad always taught me.

I began coughing alot. Just a coughing fit. The two guards looked at me with disgust. Making my voice go hoarse, I went into acting mode. "Man this stuff spreads quick..."

One of the guards furrowed his eyebrows and poked me with his gun. "What are you speaking of civilian?!"

"You didn"t hear? *cough* This disease is going all around! Exposure to it could be deadly. Silly me, I already breathed in from my friend's coughs trying to *cough* take care of her. How could I be so stupid?"

The other guard began to cover his mouth with his shirt. I smirked mentally. I did my best not to blink for a few minutes, making my eyes water. Coughing some more, I looked up at the guards. "Looks like time is up for me..." I closed my eyed amd fell to the floor of the van. The guards jumped back in surprise. I listened intently on their converstaion.

"Boss is going to be pissed! We aren't allowed to kill them unless necessary!"

"We can just make up a lie!"

"He knows man! He always knows!"

"You know what this means..."

"Yep."

I listened as I heard the door to the van open. Two pairs of arms lifted me up and swung me out. I layed limp until they were fully out of sight. Standing up, I dusted myself off and clapped my hands together. "Well that was easier then expected." I turned away and began my long walk home. Well...it was sort like home I guess. I hoped to have gotten the boss's name as they were talking. No one knew who he was. I'l find out someday...I know mom and dad would want me to. I looked up as the stars began to slowly peep into the sky. It was beautiful. The one thing that was untouched by the government's iron fist. I hope it stays that way. I walked the hills and fields making my way to Cream's apartment. It was closer and she never minded me staying with her. I heard the grumble of military tanks coming from behind me. I watched as about six flew by. The guards in there looked at me as if I were a disease. Not needing to get into trouble again, I just decided to keep looking down. They were above everyone in ther minds. Nothing but scum on the bottom of their shoes. Yeah well I was going to take that thought out real quick some day. As the last tank flew by, I picked up a rock and chunked it at a guard's head. Lying down in a ditch I watched as he hunched over in pain.

Hmph. That wasn't even a milimeter of the pain they cause everyone else. I crossed my arms as I continued walking. The temperature dropped a little. It was fully dark now. My ear twitched as I heard the faint sound of dogs barking. Finally coming up to Cream's place, I knocked on the door softly. Cream opened the door quickly.

"Amy! Get in here, it's freezing!"

I stepped in and sat on the couch with vacant eyes. Cream kneeled down infront of me. "Amy?" I didn't respond. I just looked down at her. She was strong like me too. The government came one day amd took her mother away. And she's still here, hasn't shedded one tear, waiting for her mothers return. Raising money to stay at her home...surprisingly she hasn't been evicted. I layed back against the couch as Cream sat next to me. "Amy?" The shadow of the fire place danced around my face. "Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I will be Cream. I will be."

I thought about what that rabbit told me earlier. How could a miracle happen by force?I shrugged it off and layed my head layed her head on my lap. And we went to sleep. Both of us. Falling asleep on the couch with a warm fire comforting us.

**Well thats chappie 2 :) Sorry its short, certain things that happen can't go in specific chapters. It would rush the plot.**


End file.
